This invention concerns a method of assembling a case, such as an integral play station, a simple screen for a DVD reader or for a play station, loudspeaker or other . . . , on a cushion such as a headrest or a seat back cushion; it also concerns the protection cover fitted with the case, for the implementation of this method, as well as the cushion fitted with this protection cover.